Voodoo
by ills
Summary: ROMY. “Mon dieu,” Gambit uttered, a shiver of desire running its intense fingers down his chiseled abdomen at the mere sight of Rogue.
1. Une

Disclaimer: Ok, ok.. so you've caught me… I don't own anything Marvel_ish_ or anything regarding X-men Evolution.

Vocabulary words:

Mon dieu: French: My god.

**Voodoo**

"Mon dieu," Gambit uttered, a shiver of desire running its intense fingers down his chiseled abdomen at the mere sight of her. Rogue, sitting motionless could have been here acting as the Grim Reaper for all he knew. At the mere thought his lips twitched, a grin pleading to be brought to surface but he kept it at bay. He thought she might use the shape shifter's power now to transform into something as classic as a snake. His mind wondered if he would accept her venom with a smile, 'Why no',' his mind threw out absently.

To bring his death, _that_, was the only reason that Gambit's mind could up with to explain why Rogue was sitting calmly on his wooden chair in nothing but a pair of revealing, matching underwear and stilettos with her legs spread open. Either that or Lady Fortuna and Aphrodite had been pleased by something he'd done in the past forty-eight hours, but he doubted that Santa would have not let it slip on how naughty of a boy he'd been this year.

An intense, unidentifiable emotion burned deep behind Rogue's green eyes memorizing his own hypnotic eyes. "Yo' forgo' to ge' dressed dis mornin' cheri?"

The moment his voice tainted the air it was as if some magical curse that had kept her bound had been broken. Slipping her purple coated fingernails into her green lace bra Rogue pulled out a single playing card from between her ample breasts, keeping her intense gaze locked on his all the while.

Twirling the card in between her fingers she made sure that he knew exactly what card she held in her possession: The Queen of Hearts. A brief spark of memory flashed in his mind's eye, one of a dark, humid night in the bayou. A memory that with great force he pushed away now, trying to keep focused on the image in front of him. Still, before he could manage to part his lips to comment she reached over with her free hand, taking a bic lighter from his nightstand then proceeding to set the corner ablaze with the hot flame.

Gambit's red on black eyes narrowed slightly awaiting for the open hostility that would surely follow this gesture but none came. Instead she grinned at him, "Come 'ere." She gestured him forward with the burning card afterwards disposing of it onto the ashtray. "Ah won' bite," She stated, her voice a purr.

A coma by means of a lengthy absorption, that would be his sentence then.

"Yo' be dat edger to have this Cajun inside yo' head, Cheri?" A low, dark chuckle rumbled deep within his chest as he fearlessly stepped forward.

"Inside," Rogue mused, letting the innuendo sit in air for a moment before she shook her head. "Would yo' believe me if ah said ah'd lied to yo' Remy? That ah could touch without absorbing yo'."

Gambit's eyebrows shot up at her words and he'd needed no other forms of convincing as he practically sprinted across the room hauling up into his embrace. But, just as Gambit made a move to press his soft lips against hers Rogue shot back out of his arms, a devilish grin playing on her lips.

Taking a hold of his arm Rogue used her strength to spin him around, pushing him down onto the chair proceeding to then jump onto his lap. "I'm likin' dis side of yo'," Gambit commented just as she placed an intense kiss on his eagerly awaiting lips.

Rouge touched his zipper, "Now dat ah've shared somet'ing wit yo', yo' could return 'he favor."

"Oh," Gambit chuckled. "I plan on 'ust dat, for hours cheri."

"No," Rogue shook her head. "Ah meant Magneto." Gambit's muscles stiffened for a brief moment. "What about 'im?" He asked, his skillful digits removing and discarding her bra in one swift movement.

Placing her index finger on his chin Rogue coaxed his face up, "Don' yo' trust me?" Complementing for a moment Gambit figured it would be best to simply nod yes. "You're lying but," He let a moan slip from between his lips as she took a hold of him. "You'll be sure to tell me evert'ing."

Gambit laughed, "Gambit will be sure to tell yo' plenty."

No sooner had Gambit reached for her underwear did the image shift slightly.

A small change, nothing bigger then her white strip shifting to blonde for a millisecond, but it was enough for his eyes to take note.

"Bloody hell," Rogue complained with a sigh, her voice changing drastically while a knock was heard at the door. "Guess the fun ends here," Her English accent broke through as The White Queen presented herself.

Blinking Gambit felt strangely disorientated when his bedroom shifted to seem like something to the effect of an interrogation room but he hadn't a single memory of ever being captured. 'Guess I have dat woman to thank for dat,' A flash of disappointment washed through him as the pieces fit together inside of his mind.

"Don't worry," Emma spoke, her hand on the door handle. "You'll be reunited with her soon, we still have plenty information to extract and your mind needs some persuasion to be corporative." She said upon leaving the room.

Leaning back into the chair he found himself bound to Gambit took comfort in knowing that at least during his capture he'd soon be returning to paradise, illusion or not.

**Fin.**

An: I hope you guys liked it; I actually got the idea by seeing this picture of Emma Frost sitting in a chair burning a card. Anyways, I hope you guys will leave me a nice little review.


	2. Deux

Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape or form own X-men: Evolution or Marvel.

Though, Marvel if you are reading this, please release X-men: Evo season 4 on DVD!

An: Well, this was meant to be a one-shot but some people asked for more, so here I am. I have thought about transforming this into a multi-chapter story _but_ I'm the kind of person that I really need to be comfortable with characters to be able to write a lengthy story and I'm not really all the way their with Rogue and Gambit. This happens to be only my fourth attempt at writing a story with them.

Vocabulary words:

Deux: French: Two

Homme: French: Man

**Deux**

Passion, even when it erupts the wick of life into a burning frenzy it inevitably has to plateau, evaporate. Everything in this world, from a certain perspective seems fleeting. Cynical as it seems, Remy could find comfort in the fact that even though these passionate, teasing moments were indeed fleeting he'd have the mental pictures to get him through this lifetime.

Rouge.

Wait; no, scratch that.

_His _Rouge; beautiful face contorted in agony, begging for him to alleviate her lusty pain in the only form Gambit knew how.

True to Remy's own nature he found that he had captured exactly fifty-four images and shuffling through them quickly he saw brief flashes of different outfits, positions, situations but never penetration. Still, each image held a special faux tint to them that he could never really shake.

Subconsciously after the first illusion a small voice in the back of Remy's head had urgently reminded him of The White Queen's hand in all of this but he'd kindly told that voice to _shut up_ during the more delectable hallucinations.

Gambit, still bound to his wooden chair sat with his eyebrows furrowed. Out of all the illusions the Emma Frost _could _have produced why she'd decided to turn Rouge's deep purpled colored lips into a grimace, when they could have been used more efficiently to serve him, was beyond comprehension.

Rouge.

**No**, _Emma_, the small voice reminded him.

Emma's frown deepened. "Ah, still don' see the poin' in commin' all dis way to rescue the likes of you, swamp rat."

A smirk painted Remy's sinfully handsome features, "Ah, dis be the _rescue game_ now den, chere?" He asked, his red on black eyes trying desperately to fight off the darkness that threatened to take over his vision.

The artist formally known simply as Confusion, artfully painted its signature piece on Rogue's facial features. "W'at are yo' goin' on 'bout Cajun?" She demanded, placing her fisted, gloved hands on her voluptuous hips.

A low rumble of a laugh began to build deep within his chest and before Rogue could comment further Gambit's hypnotic eyes caught her green orbs. "Gettin' to be a bit careless or is dis be par' of de illusion?" His smirk bordering on a full on grin, "De locks were much simpler to get ou' of dis time."

In the time it took Rogue's eyes to widen by a fraction Gambit had leapt up out of his chair and had her arm pined to her back. "Like this Gambit say, very sloppy work, even for you chere." Remy commented while she struggled helplessly in his iron embrace. "So, what's it goin' to be dis time?" He asked, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"What the **hell** are yo' goin' on 'bout? We, the X-men," Rogue reminded him, her voice hoarse. "Heard that the Hellfire Club were capturing _innocent_," She spat out the word. "Mutants related to Magneto, so we decided to investigate-" She froze, her explanation dying a very easy death in the deep reaches of her throat while a moan threatened to take it's place. "W-wha' the?" Her usual strong and confident voice quivered.

In the mist of her explanation Remy had cupped her breast.

For Rogue, touch was a deliberate, planned thing.

Unexpected contact always had lead to disaster so it was in Rogue's nature to be very carefully about her own body.

But, never in eighteen years of living had anyone who was fully aware of her ability ever deliberately touched her, much less palmed her in the most intimate of places. The simple touch, even over clothing, had rendered her almost speechless and quivering.

"Yo' still be on this Mags kick, huh chere," Gambit's free hand worked, massaging her left breast before his thumb and index finger slipped to pinch her hardened nipple. "Well, dis Gambit will tell you all," He grinned when he felt her shiver against him as he ran his hand down along her rib cage to her pelvis. "Everyt'ing he be plannin'," He stated, palming her, instantly his dexterous digits working her over thoroughly while her eyes couldn't help but widen. "Now give us a fuck," His husky voice demanded in her ear as he pushed his hard pelvis into her ample bottom. "Teased us for way too long," He muttered mostly to himself.

Right when Remy began to lower the zipper to her X-men uniform with his teeth did the door to his would be cell suddenly snap open, revealing a _very_ pissed off feral looking man dressed in orange. "Logan," Rogue gasped out the moment his finger's paused.

"Dat be somet'ing new," Gambit absently commented before shifting his eyes to stare fearlessly into Wolverine's own wild ones. "Gambit's no' much into sharin', homme."

In that brief moment Rogue was sure she'd seen a single, solitary vein in Logan's eye burst.

_Snick. _

A growl ripped through the older man's throat, "Get your filthy hands off of her, bub." Before the feral man could pounce Rogue straightened up in her position and turned to place her lips on Gambit's stubbly cheek. The absorption started quickly and with a groan Remy released his hold on her before plummeting to the ground.

"You ok," Wolverine grunted out, making his way across the room as Rogue held her head at the onslaught of memories.

"Yeah," Rogue replied, blushing deeply afterwards shooting her burning eyes down at the Cajun lying at her feet. "Logan," She called. "I think," She paused. "He might just have swallowed his tongue."

**Fin**.

An: I hope you guys liked it, please find it in your heart to leave me a nice lil review!

Ills


End file.
